Lazy Sunday Drive
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Who knew going for a drive in England would turn out so hot.


**A/N:** This is the second companion piece to _Planes, Trains & Automobiles_. Just like I said in the author's note of FtFS, it is not necessary to have read PT&A first and that the proper order (if one cared about such a thing) would be FtFS, LSD (no not the drug) and PT&A.

It was inspired by a photo prompt left at the livejournal community puckrachel_kink that will be left at the end of the story and PT&A of course. Be forewarned though that it is not safe for work! And seriously, this community has sparked so many ideas in my head lately that it's just crazy. If you like Puckelberry smut and haven't checked it out already then I recommend you do so because there are plenty of prompts just waiting to be filled and of course you can always leave one in the hopes that someone will fill it.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman truly believes that he has the most amazing wife in the world. Seriously, his wife is gorgeous, amazingly talented, a Tony award winning Broadway performer and totally lives up to the infamous words that she said in that one meeting of the Celibacy Club her sophomore year; girls want sex just as much as boys do. Fuck yeah his girl loves sex. She is up for it pretty much anytime anywhere. They're currently on their honeymoon in jolly ole England because she wanted to go somewhere out of the United States and he refused to go anywhere where he couldn't understand the language. Only now he's wishing that he had also specified a country where the people drive on the right side of the road. No not <em>that<em> right side; the _other _right side.

See, he's confused as all fuck while trying to navigate this car sitting on the right side while driving on the left side of the road. The stupid gear shift is on the wrong side of the wheel and he's totally not left handed. He's trying to get them to some girly little bed and breakfast that Rachel said she really wanted to stay at while they were here since her fathers had stayed on one of their recent visits and highly recommended it.

Groaning in frustration, he slams his hands against the steering wheel and pulls over when he spots a dirt road and drives them down it a little ways. "I don't know where in the ever loving _fuck_ we are, Baby."

Rachel looks at the GPS unit in the car and says, "It doesn't make sense. According to the GPS we should be there."

"Are you sure you read the distance right?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

She gives him a withering look before saying testily, "Yes, Noah. There must be something wrong with the GPS. Let me see if I can figure it out with the map."

Puck watches as his wife twists herself around in her seat to reach into the back of the car for her bag that has the map. His eyes latch on to the strip of skin that is now exposed around her waist due to her shirt riding up and he can just make out the skinny black strap of what appears to be a pair of thong panties and he can't help but groan in appreciation. He runs his fingers along the strap and lifts it just a little so that it snaps back into place.

Rachel looks over her shoulder to see the heated look in her husband's eyes and gives laughs lightly, "Really, Noah? You're horny here, in the middle of nowhere England."

He leans towards her body and places a line of open mouth kisses along her hip before nipping gently with his teeth and saying, "I'm always horny when you're around, Babe." He continues to kiss her soft skin as he lets his right hand drift up between her thighs, stroking the smooth skin her finds there; grinning against her back when he hears her quiet moan. "Wanna have car sex?"

Her body jerks slightly as she tries to get a better look at his face but she can't because of their position. So instead she looks out the windows and sees a mostly deserted field with the exception of that house off in the distance. "Here? We're out in the open on a dirt road," she whispers.

"So," he replies simply. "We're lost, I'm horny and I haven't seen a damn car for the past twenty fucking minutes. And besides, in case you forgot we're on our honeymoon so it's like an unwritten rule that we should get it on as much as possible."

Looking around the car one last time, Rachel gives in and settles back into the front of the car while a gleam in her eyes as she scoots her seat back as far as it can go. "Come over here so the wheel isn't the way."

Puck just smirks because he knows she's as hot for him as he is for her and he was going to suggest the back seat but if she wants to do it in the front then that's fine by him. What his girl wants she tends to get for the most part. He climbs out of the car and makes his way around the front of it, stripping off his shirt in the process and tossing it on the grass. He pulls his wife out of the car and undoes the tie on her wrap dress and grins when he sees that she isn't wearing a bra. Apparently Rachel had listened to him when he told her that she didn't need to bring any bras on this trip because her tits were firm enough that they didn't need the extra support. When she had looked at him skeptically, he had pointed out that she would have lots of extra space in her luggage for souvenirs to bring back for her dads. Yeah he'd gotten an awesome blow job out of that.

But he doesn't really want any of that right now, although he's not opposed to getting some road head in a foreign country later though. Instead he just pushes the fabric off her slim shoulders and leaves her standing there in just a tiny black g string. Cupping her face in his hands Puck kisses her lazily, silently telling her how he wants this to be. He continues to kiss her as her small hands pops open the button on his jeans and slowly pulls down the zipper, letting it drag against his hardening erection. Once he's completely naked, Puck slips into the passenger seat and palms his cock as he helps Rachel onto his lap with her back to him.

He loves how fucking sexy his wife is and that she lets him do this shit with her. Puck knows that their friends from high school would never believe that little Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, would willingly have naked sex in a car in public and he loves that they don't know this about her. And speaking of being naked, he shoves her pathetic excuse for a pair of panties to the side before he's slipping inside her tight, wet heat and listening to her moan as he slowly fills her inch by inch.

Rachel begins a languid roll of her hips as she's limited by the space of the car but it feels good all the same. She braces a hand against the dashboard to steady herself whenever she feels her husband buck up into her unexpectedly to throw her off her rhythm.

"You feel so good, Rachel," Puck groans as he threads the fingers of one hand into her hair while cupping a breast with the other.

She moans her agreement and gasps out, "More, Noah. I need more."

"Ok Baby. Face me and ride my cock." He watches as she gets up and moans at the loss of him from her body and just smirks when that same moan turns into the one she makes when he enters her. Yeah he knows the differences between her moans and what they mean and every single one of them sends a rush of pleasure straight to his dick.

He wraps a hand around her back to keep her close to him as he dips his head to suckle at her breasts as she slides up and down his thick pole, bringing pleasure to them both. He runs his free hand up and down her thigh, fingers getting caught in the strap of her panties, pulling it so tight against her smooth skin that it bites into her flesh. Puck knows she's getting close when she starts to grind her clit down against his pubic bone and swirl her hips before rising back up and he pulls away from her chest to whisper in her ear how beautiful she is, how fucking awesome her pussy feels on his cock and that he loves her.

_What?_ He can be a romantic guy every now and then.

Capturing her lips in a heated kiss, he slips his hand between their bodies and rubs her clit for her so she can concentrate better on her increasingly erratic movements. Rachel's mouth tears from his as her orgasm overtakes her and she screams his name so loudly that he swears he can hear it echoing amongst the trees in the field but Puck doesn't care as her quivering muscles trigger his own release and he groans against her neck when she collapses on top of him.

* * *

><p>Once they're dressed, they turn the car around and head back onto the main road and try to find the bed and breakfast again. They're both surprised when not even a mile later they see a sign for The Mulberry House directing them down a side road. When they check in, the old woman behind the desk smiles politely at them and tells them to enjoy their stay and mentions that it's usually very quiet around these parts and that she doesn't know where that loud screaming came from earlier but that she sent her husband out to check on it.<p>

Puck smirks proudly and Rachel just blushes as they realize that she's talking about them.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> http : / fucckitup . tumblr . com / post / 2449901130 / via-fuckmelikethat


End file.
